dlsldethicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henjo Gigante
Henjo Linao Gigante is a student in De La Salle Lipa. Early Life Twenty years ago, Edwin Gigante worked as a shoe maker in Korea. There, he met a good friend named Henjo. On March 23, 1995, Thursday, when his wife, Geraldine Gigante gave birth to their first baby, they decided to name their baby boy after his friend's name. A year later, Henjo's mother gave birth to her second baby, Zharlene Grace followed by a baby girl named Rochelle almost a year after. Four years later, Ms. Geraldine Gigante gave birth to Gerene, a baby girl and followed by a baby girl named Katherine after two years. Five years later, someone knocked on their house's door, his mother opened the door when she found out that there was a baby boy lying on their garage's floor. She was shocked and immediately held the baby in her arms and brought the baby inside their house. Mr. and Mrs. Gigante finally decided to keep the baby boy named Emmanuel Angelo and legally adopted him. Henjo went to Seventh Day Adventist School in grade school, De La Salle - Lipa in high school and currently a graduating student taking up Bachelor of Arts Major in Multimedia Arts in De La Salle - Lipa. Henjo started his schooling in Seventh Day Adventist School where he was taught to be a good person. He learned and gained a lot of knowledge, teachings and good values. When he reached high school, he still applied everything he learned during his grade school and wanted to keep his good attitude wherever he goes. He gained a lot friends because of his good attitude and maintained it until college. Now, he enjoys his college days and he makes every moment of it count. He enjoys AB Multimedia Arts very much, everything he does right now challenges him but gives him a lot knowledge. In this course, he was able to develop his skill in drawing, photography, video editing and graphic designing. Also, he was able to build up a passion and was able to express his ideas, emotions and thoughts through different digital art mediums. He treasures and loves his family so much. He would do anything and everything for them. In everything he does, his family is one of his inspirations. They will always go out when something is to be celebrated or whenever they want to. They are very happy until his father cheated on his mother. That caused a big disaster in the family. Since then, his mother cries every night, and that makes his heart cry, too. He hates seeing his mother and siblings get hurt and cry. He was feeling so unworthy that time because he couldn't do anything to make things better. There, he started to hate his father, too. He was very clueless and had no idea why his father did that to them. Every day, he comforts his mother and siblings and always tell them that everything will be okay. Two years ago, Henjo's father apologized and asked for another chance. Since his mother loves him, she didn't hesitate to forgive his father despite everything his father did to her. They started all over again, and now, they are enjoying every moment they have and forgot what happened in the past and moved on. When Henjo loves, he loves unconditionally. He met a girl in 2012, they were classmates and immediately became friends. He got her mobile number and started to exchange text messages and interviewed each other about themselves. They got very close and became good and close friends. They shared things, secrets and stories to each other and kept them to themselves only. He constantly texts her and always teases her in the class. Until one day in 2013, he became confused with his feelings toward this girl. He began asking himself if he still treats this girl as a friend or more than that already. Whenever he sees the girl, he always feels uneasy to approach her. He asked himself again, and concluded that he's in love already. He nervously confessed his feelings towards the girl. The girl shivered and admitted that she feels the same way, too. And now, they are a couple already. They make sure that God is the center of their relationship and that they set their priorities first before anything. They love each other so much and they always wanted to be together but they still find time to be with their friends and families. They see each other as husband and wife in the future and are already planning things for it. After all the sacrifices and hard works, he is now a graduating student. A lot of things excites him right now. He hopes to get a good job and a good life after college. He wants to support his family financially and give them anything they want, especially his parents. He will save and invest for his dream business with her girlfriend. And when the perfect time comes, he will propose to her and will marry her. He still wants to apply everything he learned in AB MMA in his everyday life, that's why he will work in an advertising company and be a part of a travel magazine. With God, friends, family and loved one, he knows that he will succeed. He will be patient and hardworking in everything that he will do. Things will be tough, but in the end, everything will be worth it. Category:W4B